In building facilities such as buildings, offices, factories, and shopping malls, adoption of a building management system has been progressing so far to efficiently manage and monitor a facility such as a power receiving, power transforming, and private power generating facility, a heat source and air-conditioning facility, and a lighting, crime prevention, and disaster prevention facility.
In the above-described building facilities, in particular, the heat source and air-conditioning facility is the facility that directly acts on a space where people are present, and accounts for a large proportion of energy consumption in the building facilities.
Accordingly, an air-conditioning control system that makes people feel comfortable and leads to energy conservation is desired. As for such a system, a variety of techniques has been proposed such as a method that performs the control focused on an index of a so-called predicted mean vote (PMV) indicative of comfort of space.
Typically, a building management system is implemented with an air-conditioning control method of each company who developed the building management system. Therefore, even if there is a more suitable air-conditioning control method, it is extremely difficult to apply such air-conditioning control method to an existing building management system made by another company.
According to an embodiment, an air-conditioning control device includes a conversion definition information storage unit, an air-conditioning control computation unit, and a gateway unit. The conversion definition information storage unit preliminarily stores therein conversion definition information for converting air-conditioning control original data acquired from an external air-conditioning facility into computational data for performing an air-conditioning control computation or conversion definition information for converting air-conditioning control computation resultant data acquired as a result of the air-conditioning control computation into air-conditioning control data used for air-conditioning control at the air-conditioning facility. The air-conditioning control computation unit performs the air-conditioning control computation based on the computational data, and outputs the air-conditioning control computation resultant data. The gateway unit refers to the conversion definition information to convert the air-conditioning control original data into the computational data for the air-conditioning control computation or to convert the air-conditioning control computation resultant data acquired as a result of the air-conditioning control computation into the air-conditioning control data to be used for the air-conditioning control at the air-conditioning facility.